The Cheater
by N.Azr
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple and fun school break. See the country where mom come from, help uncle Kazuya with his project, and also enjoy SAO so that guys back home would get jealous...


First and foremost, I apologize for uploading a new story when I'm supposed to update The Contract. I just cant get this out of my mind.

This will be an SAO story with my own OC, with a slight twist. I dont have that much plan with it though, so please review and share your thoughts on what I should do.

Do point as many mistakes as possible, I'd appreciate them. I need to improve my story writing. Thanks in advance.

Disclaimer: SAO is not mine. Though there will be some ideas in this fic that is mine.

* * *

Finally! Holiday! I was so excited for this particular holiday because I'm going to uncle Kazuya's place! in Japan!

You see, I'm a half Japanese living in Malaysia, a country at South East Asia. My dad was a seafarer- a First Mate onboard Bulk Carrier ships that goes to and fro between Japan and Malaysia. That's how he met mom. That is also the reason why he is always not at home...

Because mom is going to be busy and cant take care of me when I'm at home, she suggested that I stay for a little while with my uncle at Japan!

Uncle Kazuya works at a gaming company, and he develop gaming consoles! he promised me to be his console tester for the new prototype that he made. It's like the new VR console, but instead of things just happening in the head, the action comes from the body-it is supposed to be a more healthy kind of console, like exercising while playing games. To top it of, he managed to buy the new game; Sword Art Online so that I can test his prototype in the most anticipated VR game ever! He's the coolest uncle a guy can hope for!

I had to travel alone from the Kuala Lumpur International Airport to uncle's place. I never really practise my japanese at home. Though it shame me to admit, I am not that good in japanese. I never really practised it back home. Only those moments with mom that I never really appreciated until I am already here at Japan. Thankfully the signboards have romanized letters-I didnt have to look like an idiot deciphering sign boards like a kinder gardener.

I took a train, and rode a taxi to uncle's apartment. It was large, simple and practical. Not as filled up as my home back at malaysia. Uncle was very excited himself. We took our dinner and turn off for the night.

I spent a day out visiting interesting places with uncle as soon as we had breakfast the next morning. Uncle was excited to start testing his console, but reasoned with me that he's scared of what mom is gonna do to him if he "forgot" to show me places. He brought me to my grandparent's old place too. He said that even though I was born far from my mom's hometown, I should at least visit where my late grandma and grandpa lies. We returned back to his apartment late in the evening, During dinner, uncle told me that SAO launching is the day after tomorrow, and by hook or by crook we have to test the console completely before that-if I want to play SAO

The console looks like some sort of body suit with big helmet, in a big semi sphere kind of thing. He explained to me the parts and how it works. Its even made to be waterproof; he says it makes it easier to clean just in case it needs cleaning. There is also three backup power supply for emergencies. He said that the safety feature is very good, and mom will not be worried.

He let me try it in the evening. No SAO though.

So i changed my cloth to the weird tights that is supposed to be made for the console and went inside the console. Uncle helped adjust my visor, connected the suit and started the console.

Blank darkness... then

BOOTING UP.

STARTING PROGRAM.

START.

I suddenly became aware that I'm standing on a very large and wide plain white coloured floor. There is no sky though, it is still inky blackness where the sky should be.

Suddenly big white words started to appear in front of me:

KIM. CAN YOU READ THIS? BOW ONCE IF YOU CAN.

oh. I guess that's uncle Kazuya then. I gave a very deep bow, my forehead almost hitting my knees.

NO NEED TO BOW SO DEEP. GOOD. NOW TRY MOVING. DO YOUR SILAT KATAS WE TEST THE SUIT. SLOWLY.

I learnt Silat, a malaysian martial arts-I only know the basic "buahs" though, and I never won a sparring match. But I'm good enough for this prototype test. I did all the moves that I knew.

KIM REPEAT KATAS. CONFIGURATING BODY SUIT TO MATCH AVATAR SPEED.

I did as required.

TRY JUMP AS HIGH AS POSSIBLE.

I jumped.

GOOD. NOW RUN AS FAST AS POSSIBLE...

The test and configurations went on till around 9 pm. We ended the session then, tired yet satisfied.

That night, I slept dreaming excitedly about the coming day, SAO! My friends back home would die of jealousy!

* * *

End chapter one.

Review K? thanks


End file.
